bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Forgiveness
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 26 |last = Dragonoid Colossus |next = Into the Storm |image = File: Forgiveness.jpg }} Forgiveness is the 26th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on October 16, 2010. Plot After the battle with Barodius, the Brawlers repair the damage that has been done. The second shield and the shield generator are completely destroyed, leaving only the third shield remaining. With that, the Brawlers get Captain Elright to transport them back to the Castle. However, Ren gets left behind because the third shield scans everyone's DNA and blocks Gundalians from passing through. Also Fabia doesn't completely trust Ren yet. Fabia still thinks Ren is evil. Queen Serena explains to the rest of the Brawlers that Aranaut used to belong to Fabia's fiancé, Jin, but he lost Aranaut in battle to Kazarina and was killed. Fabia snuck on to Gundalia and rescued Aranaut from Kazarina's lab and the two became partners, but Aranaut lost his memory of the incident and believes that Fabia was always his partner. Therefore, Fabia still does not trust the Gundalians. But Dan convinces her to trust Ren. Marucho ventures into the forest to look for Ren, when he is nearly eaten by a carnivorous plant but Ren saves him. Then Marucho brings food for him but Ren comments that he doesn't deserve his forgiveness. Marucho tries to convince him that he has already been forgiven by the Brawlers but Fabia appears to test him by battling him. If he wins, he gets to stay, but if he loses, he must leave Neathia forever. In the battle, Linehalt manages to hold his own against Aranaut, but is still weak from using his forbidden power and falls. Then Ren decides to use Rubanoid much to the surprise of the other Brawlers. Rubanoid is defeated, but after seeing his commitment to avenge Sid's death, she decides to trust him, so he is made a member of the Castle Knights. Featured Brawls (Note: Gs were not shown in this battle, rather basing them on abilities with known effects.) Fabia Sheen Vs Ren Krawler Round 1 * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Fabia throws her Gate Card and Aranaut. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Fabia activates the ability Vector Fist (Aranaut: 900 - 1300 Gs). Ren activates the ability Dark Saber (Aranaut: 1300 - 1000 Gs). Fabia then activates the ability Fist Alley (Aranaut: 1000 - 1400 Gs). Ren activates Darkness Blizzard to nullify Aranaut's Fist Alley (Aranaut: 1400 - 1000 Gs). Ren then activates Dark Javelin (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Aranaut: 1000 - 600 Gs). Fabia opens her gate card Haos Saver to nullify Linehalt's Dark Javelin (Linehalt: 1300 - 900 Gs) (Aranaut: 600 - 1000 Gs). Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Boomix and attaches it to Linehalt (Power: 900 - 1100 Gs). Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and attaches it to Aranaut (Power: 1000 - 1100 Gs). Ren activates his Battle Gear Ability Boomix Lock (Aranaut: 1100 - 600 Gs). Fabia then counters with her Battle Gear Ability Battle Crusher Duke. Due to its activation, Boomix Lock's effect was halved (Aranaut: 600 - 1100 - 1350 Gs). Linehalt gets knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 50% Round 2 * Fabia Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 250 Points (50%) Battle Ren throws his Gate Card and Rubanoid (Power: 900 Gs). Fabia throws out Aranaut (Power: 900 Gs). Ren activates the ability Corundum Tusk (Rubanoid: 900 - 1200 Gs). Fabia counters with Mirage Fist to nullify Rubanoid's Corundum Tusk (Aranaut: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1200 - 900 - 700 Gs) Ren opens his gate card Ruby Storm (Rubanoid: 700 - 1100 Gs). Ren sends out his Battle Gear: Destrakon Gear and attaches it to Rubanoid (Power: 1100 - 1200 Gs). Ren then activates his Level 2 Battle Gear Ability, Destrakon Gear Vickers (Rubanoid: 1200 - 1600 Gs) (Aranaut: 1100 - 700 Gs). Fabia sends out her Battle Gear: Battle Crusher and attaches it to Aranaut (Power: 700 - 800 Gs). Fabia then counters with her Battle Gear Ability Battle Crusher Duke. Due to its activation, both the effects of Ruby Storm gate card and Destrakon Gear Vickers Battle Gear ability were halved (Aranaut: 800 - 1300 - 1500 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1600 - 1400 - 1200 Gs). Rubanoid gets knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 0 Fabia Wins Character Debut *Jin (Flashback) Bakugan Seen * Linehalt * Aranaut * Rubanoid * Lumagrowl (Flashback) * Splight * Scaboid Battle Gear Seen * Barias Gear (Flashback) * Battle Crusher * Destrakon Gear * Boomix﻿ Trivia *This episode marks the first time when Fabia's true form is seen. *Unlike other battles, where G-Power is not shown, in which the abilities were inconsistent with its effect, in this episode, the effect of their abilities, basing on their effects from previous episodes, is consistent and thus has bearing in this battle. Deleted Scenes *There is a deleted scene in which after the Brawlers comment about Ren using Rubanoid, who is the Bakugan of the deceased Sid, Fabia remembers that she is using Aranaut, who is the Bakugan of the deceased Jin. It was only aired in the Japanese version. Errors *Despite in an earlier episode where Fabia states that Neathian Bakugan can teleport anywhere they want and the Gundalians can teleport at will, she relies on Elright to teleport them. This may have been because Dan could not teleport with Drago but by making physical contact with any of the other brawlers he could've teleported as well. *At one point in the episode, Dan had six fingers. Video de:Vergebung Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes